


How Can I Kill You When I've Witnessed Your Death?

by Yellowfoot



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Can be seen as shipping or not, Charles might be a little ooc here, Gen, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Post-Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowfoot/pseuds/Yellowfoot
Summary: Small choices can cause very different timelines.Like how in one someone sacrificed their life for you.And in another, you're going to take it.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin & Toppat Clan Members
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	How Can I Kill You When I've Witnessed Your Death?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, first fanfiction that isn't about Cucumber Quest. Hope you guys like it! Also not really deep into the 'lore' of the games yet, so I might miss some things.

They escaped... they escaped _again._

Charles growled as he ran to the spot the Toppats were beamed up. 

After the station was built, they were getting harder and harder to stop. They also got even riskier, stealing some government equipment. Charles' helicopter was one of them. The worst part of all of this was that the leader of the Toppat clan was... Henry. Henry Stickmin. Charles knew that he was a known thief before the clan, but he had hope for Henry. Hope that he was someone different. That he has a better reason for stealing than just for his own gain. 

Too bad Charles was wrong. 

He trudged through the snow to a nearby bar. He ordered a drink as he watched the tv. Another thing was stolen by the Toppat Clan. Of course. That was on the news anymore. Charles wished something could change, just... _something_. But what can he do? He lost his helicopter, and with the new space station, the Toppat Clan became unstoppable! 

Wait, that's it. To stop the Toppat clan he has to stop the space station! He stood up and ran out of the bar... then went back to pay for the drink. 

That's what he is gonna do. He is going to blow up the space station. 

* * *

"Hey Henry, we just hit the jackpot!" A Toppat member told him. Henry gestured for the man to show him it. He and lifted up a polished, metal safe. They opened it and showed several gold coins and precious jewels. Henry smiled and nodded his approval. Emily ran to his side.

"Henry, we have noticed a ship from the government outside of the station." She said. 

Wait... government ship outside of the Toppat station... He signed to her. _"What does it look like?"_

"Wh-why do you want to know how it looks?" 

_"Nevermind how odd the question is, answer it."_

"Uh... green with white stars." 

Uh oh. 

"I think we saw some guy with red headphones in it?" 

Oh no. 

_"Grab the craft immediately."_ He signed quickly. 

"Of course." She nodded and ran. 

Charles. Henry knew what was going to happen. He gotta grab the ship before it crashed into the core. If Charles was alone that meant he could still live in this timeline, but Henry didn't want to take any risks. Charles was his enemy in this timeline, but not in others. The memories of the good times itched at the back of his head. That made Charles' death even worst. 

"Get off me Toppats!" That was Charles' voice.

"We got him, Henry." Ellie walked gracefully to him. "What do you want to do with him?" 

Henry froze still for a little, then brought up his hands to answer. _"Lock him up for now. We'll free him later."_

"Free him?" Right Hand Man asked. "Why should we free him? He tried to destroy our station! We should kill him!"

Ellie came in between Henry and the cyborg. "Calm down Righty! Maybe we should lock him up and decide what to do tomorrow morning, okay?" 

Right Hand Man grumbled but nodded his head. Ellie looked at Henry. He begrudgingly nodded his head as well. 

"Well, that's that. Reginald, go lock him up." Reginald did just that, and took Charles back. 

Henry took one last glance at the pilot. His eyes were filled with hate and... victory?

Henry didn't have a lot of time to ponder that before getting whisked away by his Right Hand Lady.

* * *

Henry had the idea to break Charles out when he was alone, but the problem was that Henry was _never_ alone. He was always busy, but today was extra busy. Looking over the craft, stealing some government equipment to stop another attack, and similar things. 

The rest of the day went by and he went to bed. He took off his hat and looked at it. He looked at the gold of the symbol, showing that he was the leader of the Toppats. The _king_ of the Toppats. He sighed and put it next to him and closed his eyes. 

He tried to sleep, but it was rather difficult. What would happen tomorrow? He knew that Reginald could take Henry's resistance to kill Charles as an opportunity to take his hat. But that was unlikely now. If he didn't betray him during the initial launch it would be unlikely he would now. Especially after Henry made the clan so successful. But still...

Darkness finally took him.

* * *

Henry sat in a chair with Charles in from of him. Ellie and Right Hand Man was on his right while Reginald was on his left. The other Toppat members were surrounding Charles. The pilot had his hands tied behind his back. 

"So, what should he do with him, Henry?" Asked Reginald. Henry turned his attention to him. 

"I think we should kill him!" Shouted Right Hand Man. "Show a sign to those stupid governments that we are willing to kill!" 

Wait, no. Henry raised his hands to answer but Ellie interrupted him. "What? No! Of course not! We steal, not kill!"

"I agree with Right Hand Man." That was from Reginald.

"Yeah!' Shouted a Toppat. The others started to agree with victorious shouts. Henry looked desperately at Charles, he was frowning and staring daggers at the leader. Henry mouthed 'sorry' as Reginald gave him a gun. 

Henry slowly lifted the gun to Charle's head as everyone chanted. Memories of Charles pushing Henry into the escape pod flashed into his mind. The sound of his last words as the ship explodes and Henry floats away from it. Tears swelled in his eyes and he dropped the gun. 

"Henry?" Ellie instantly ran to him. "Henry, what's wrong?" 

Charles had a surprised expression at the Toppat Leader's reaction to almost killing him. 

BOOM!

"Warning! Critical damage to core. Please evacuate immediately." 

Almost everyone ran away, only leaving Henry, Reginald, the two right hands, and Charles in the room. 

"What did you do?" Asked Ellie as she pulled Charles closer to her. 

"I-I-I planted a timed bomb before you were able to get me!" 

"Bomb...?" Henry said softly. Everyone turned to him, knowing that he rarely talks. He looked around and ran in the same direction as everyone else had. He quickly grabbed Charles' tied hands and lead him down the hallways to the escape pods. Thankfully, being the leader of the Toppats, it was easier to get to them than last time. Most of the escape pods were gone, luckily he had a private one for himself and the other higher-ups. They ran to the seats. 

There was only four. 

How did he forget? 

"Come on Henry!" Ellie shouted as she sat in her respective seat. Henry looked at her then at Charles. 

Right Hand Man pulled Henry forward. "Come on boss!" 

_"But... Charles."_

"Leave him here!"

Henry held on to Charles for a moment... then untied his hands. Henry wasn't going to let this happen again. 

"Huh? Henry?" He said, amazed. Henry grabbed his hat and threw it as Reginald and pushed Charles into the pod. 

Ellie got up from her seat. "Henry? What are you doing?" The door close. She banged on the glass. "Henry? Why are you-"

Henry pushed eject. 

"Henry!" Everyone except for Charles cried his name, now continuing to bang on the glass. Henry smiled a sad smile and signed to Reginald specifically. 

_"You're the leader of the Toppats now."_

Reginald looks on as the pod flew further and further away. Henry smiled and went to a wall to sit down. 

Maybe he should try Triple Threat next time. 

BOOM

Mission complete

Valiant Thief


End file.
